User talk:Alexdu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Magic Lantern Firmware Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Build instructions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autopilot (Talk) 08:31, September 3, 2010 Rack Focus.. Hows it going, I know your busy with everything so I would like to say I'm not complaining just hoping that I'm leaving valuable usage information :P So I was using the rack focus on the camera tonight after an update to the 1.0.9 firmware and ML firmware. Rack focus was not working on my camera with the 1.0.8 firmware at all so I was pleased to see it working with the 1.0.9 updates. Anyways on with the good news and bad unfortunately. I have the 60MM f2.8 and the rack focus works GREAT no issues whats so ever. How ever with the kit lens 18-55MM it works with autofocus switched on with the 50MM f1.8 however it does not work at all I haven't tried the 28MM f2.8 yet BUT just from logic it seems if the lens has a square white dot to line up the connection it'll work if it's the red circle dot it's not going to work. The 50MM and 28MM both have the red circle dot SOOO... One note I did manage to get the 50MM to work ONE time but I have as of yet been able to re-create the factors contributing to it working. Seem's as though it works when it wants. Splaq 06:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Rack focus works with my 50/1.8, but sometimes it just refuses to stop working, and in this case I have to restart the camera. I'm still investigating this. Creating custom Cropmarks Hi, Ive been having some trouble making my own cropmarks for the 550D. Ive got an image id like to use in the 8-bit BMP in 256 colours but when i try to use it with magic lantern on the 550D the white areas show up as being light blue instead of transparent. I downloaded the remap.py script but im not sure how to use it. It would be great if you could quickly explain how to use the python script on my image or corrections for anything im doing wrong. Thanks. Use it like this: python remap.py your-image.jpg Palette.jpg mycrop.bmp First is the input image, second is the palette (from the repo or wiki) and last is the output file. >Hi again, i get a "syntax error" highlighting "remap".py in red. I open up python 2.7.1 IDLE and type: >> python remap.py CineScop1.bmp Pallete.png CineScop.bmp . Sorry, i am less then a beginner at python but this seems to be the only way to get it in the right format for the 550D im guessing. It would be really nice if you could do a very short step-by-step guide or tell me what im doing wrong because im sure this will help me and also other people in my position to help customize their cropmarks. do i need to put the files in the python install directory or type in their full location? If it is too much to explain then dont worry, i will just use the default dropmarks. Thank again. Short answer: you need to learn Python :D Long answer: it has some dependencies (numpy and maybe others). It's not an user friendly tool, but for someone who knows Python basics, it gets the job done. P.S. The simplest way to run the script is to send the image to me :) --- I haven't tried it myself but I believe what you need to do is not run python first..I.E, >> python remap.py CineScop1.bmp Pallete.png CineScop.bmp is wrong. What needs to happen is this... C:\whereispython\bin\python remap.py CineScop1.bmp Pallete.png CineScop.bmp NOT: C:\whereispython\bin\python >> python remap.py CineScop1.bmp Pallete.png CineScop.bmp I'm not a very good teaching other people just myself so if that doesn't help let me know I'll try again Splaq 23:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Whenever i try to type any directory into python it highlights the colon after C ( : ) in red. Ive tried running it from cmd in windows aswell and moved the python script with images around to the python folder and everything. Could you tell me what version of python your running becuase when i used to use python scripts for "Blender 3D" it would sometimes not work if i wasnt using the right version. Maybe if i use the same version as the script was written in then it will stop the problems becuase im pretty sure im doing everything correctly. :( also if my python was in C:\Python27 and i had the script with input image and pallete in that same folder. what is the exact command i would type in python IDLE or python command line. I really hope to get this working because cropmarks and audio gain are the 2 main things i love about Magic Lantern. Thank-you for all your help so far. Logo or Design - official? Hello there, is there any "official" Magic Lantern Logo or Design? I openend a users group at vimeo and i was wondering. Greetings sawomedia ( 00:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC))